A responsible funny tale
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Dizer que Enjolras estava com problemas era eufemismo. E/R


**Título: **A responsible funny tale  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **A heart full of love; Slash M/M; modern!AU; crackfic?; Humor.  
**Advertências: **Clichê?  
**Resumo: **Dizer que Enjolras estava com problemas era eufemismo.  
**N.A:** Não levem essa loucura a sério, please. Isso ficou maior do que eu esperava...

**A responsible funny tale**

Dizer que Enjolras estava com problemas era eufemismo. Não fazia nem um mês direito que recebera a notícia da morte de seus pais. Já não se falavam há anos, suas visões de mundo tendo sido o suficiente para afastá-los. Qual não fora sua surpresa ao, além de ter de lidar com funeral e essas coisas, descobrir que tinham adotado outro filho, um bebê ainda por cima, o qual agora era sua responsabilidade.

O serviço social ficara com ele até todos os detalhes legais serem resolvidos, além da leitura do testamento. Enjolras não ficara surpreso ao saber que toda a fortuna ia para o garoto, ele tampouco queria algo deles, já se sustentava sem problemas; o que quase o fizera rir histericamente foi saber que o denominaram como tutor do garoto.

Agora, depois de ter sido feito toda uma investigação de rotina, fora lhe dado a guarda do menino. Não pensem que ele não tentara fugir, parte por ser demais para um jovem solteiro de 25 anos como ele bem mais preocupado com política e mudança social do que com formar uma família e outra parte por não se achar apto para tal...tarefa.

Todavia, depois das palavras de sua mãe no testamento, que o tocaram mesmo morresse antes de admitir, e dos argumentos de seus amigos, tanto de que o garoto estaria melhor com ele do que de volta ao orfanato (Enjolras não tinha mais nenhum parente disposto a receber o garoto) como também de que o ajudariam com o que soubessem; ele acabou cedendo e, foi assim, numa tarde que ele chegou a casa com uma cadeirinha e todo o material básico para se cuidar de bebês.

Sua casa na verdade, era grande e servia de ponto de encontro para seus amigos além do café Musain, onde chamavam mais pessoas. Nessa hora, infelizmente, estava vazia, a maioria estando em aula ou simplesmente fora.

Ele colocou a cadeirinha com o bebê na mesa, lendo o nome escrito nela: Gavroche. Depois ficou olhando para o menino, que o encarava de volta. O loiro estava completamente perdido, sem a mínima ideia do que fazer em seguida.

Como se não fosse o suficiente, do nada, Gavroche começou a chorar.

-Ei, calma! Não, não, não, não chora! Não chora!- Enjolras tentou e até vasculhou a bolsa para ver se achava algo que o ajudasse.

Nada pareceu funcionar, até que uma voz disse:

-O garoto ai tem bons pulmões,ne?

-Grantaire? Quando você chegou?

-Eu nunca sai, pelo menos não hoje. O que você vai fazer?

-Fazer?

-É, para ele parar de chorar. O que você vai fazer?

-Eu...eu...já tentei de tudo, mas...

-Você fica ainda mais belo mostrando esse lado humano, Apolo...

-Não me chame assim, a situação é seria...-ele passou a mão pelos cachos loiros pela milésima vez.

Grantaire suspirou e vasculhou a bolsa, pegando algo e se aproximando do bebê.

-Ei, o que você vai fazer? Cuidado! Você pode machucar ele!

-Machucar? Com uma frauda? E ainda daquelas que fecha com fita adesiva e não com broche como nos desenhos?

-Broche? Desenhos?

-Você realmente já nasceu esse deus grego,não foi?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que você já nasceu grande, Apolo, que não teve infância! Nem via desenhos!

-Eu via...eu acho...mas eu gostava mais do jornal... e claro q fui criança! Eu tenho fotos pra provar!

-Photoshop!*- Grantaire tossiu.

-O que você disse?

-Eu disse que só acredito vendo... Daria tudo o que não tenho, e mais o que tenho: cabelo, dentes... tudo por uma foto sua bebê ou criança, aposto que você era tão fofo quanto esse aqui...-ele coçou com o indicador a barriguinha de Gavroche, não percebendo que Enjolras se calara, corado. E então foi subindo pra esfregar o narizinho até que Gavroche aproveitou e o mordeu com os dois dentinhos que já tinha – Aiiii! Aposto que você era peste assim e mordia também,né, Apolo?

-Isso eu não sei...-Enjolras ria.

-Ah, mas se fosse você eu deixava morder o quanto quisesse...

Enjolras riu mais, balançando a cabeça, mas o rubor voltara a suas bochechas.

-Bem, pronto, ta aqui, limpinho, de fralda limpa...por enquanto. Tchauzinho!

-Ei, espera! Onde você vai?

-Beber? Onde mais eu iria?

-Não...espera,R...eu...o que eu faço agora? Como você soube o que fazer?

-Eu tenho uma irmã, lembra**? Eu tive que cuidar dela várias vezes, praticamente a criei, na verdade. Ela está numa boa escola agora, bem longe da minha "influência negativa"...-ele disse amargo.

-Oh. Desculpe, eu...

-Tudo bem, Apolo

-Grantaire...-ele hesitou, mas respirou fundo, continuando. - Eu não sei o que fazer...eu...preciso da sua ajuda...-Enjolras queria abaixar o olhar, porém não cedeu, encarando o outro.

-Eu cai num coma alcoólico, não foi? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde...

-Não brinca com isso, é serio, R... você sabe que é difícil pra mim dizer isso...não piora...eu... eu...

-Apolo, cuidado com o que você vai dizer que eu tenho o coração fraco...

-Sério?

-Se tratando de você, sim.

-Droga, R! É serio... eu... eu preciso... de você...por favor?-ele até tentou fazer a cara que Courf fazia quando queria algo e que funcionava até com ele.

Grantaire desmaiou.

Ou melhor, ele se jogou no sofá dramaticamente, fingindo desmaiar.

Enjolras revirou os olhos e Gavroche riu.

Depois disso, as brigas entre os dois continuaram, mas não eram tão intensas quanto antes e sempre acabavam rápido quando Gavroche precisava deles, com o tempo, perceberam que não apenas o garoto os unia, mas também um sentimento especial.

E então eles se casaram e viveram felizes e discordando para sempre... Foi assim que meus novos papais se apaixonaram. Fim.

Todas as crianças da sala aplaudiram.

-Espera,já? Não ta faltando algo? – a professora disse desapontada, interessada demais em saber mais sobre os belos pais do garoto. Como se percebendo isso, limpou a garganta, arrumando os óculos no rosto. –Digo, a tarefa era...

-Ah eu pulei a parte romântica e melosa chata, professora...assim fica muito mais legal,ne?

-É! – as crianças disseram em uníssono.

-E eu até falei de sentimento e tudo, como o tio Courf disse que tinha que fazer...

-Oh, bem... ok, espero que esse tio só tenha dito isso mesmo e não ajudado "demais", afinal, a tarefa é sua...

-Claro, professora. – Gavroche sorriu tão inocente quanto seu pai Grantaire.

Ela estreitou os olhos mas suspirou, desistindo.

-Quem quer ser o próximo? – ela perguntou para a turma, indicando que Gavroche voltasse para sua carteira.

No fundo da sala, onde todos os pais que puderam vir estavam sentados, ouvindo, um certo loiro apolíneo e um moreno alcoólico deram as mãos discretamente, fingindo que não estavam sorrindo.

**The end.**


End file.
